


The Proposal

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Claire x Owen, Clawen, Clawen Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romance, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Tumblr prompt: "Owen asks Claire to marry him, and admits he's had the ring since they started dating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Owen woke before Claire, which was highly unusual. He was laid on his back, the flimsy net curtains of his room in the bungalow fluttering gently in anticipation of another day on Isla Nublar. It was just after dawn; meaning that all was still on the island. The thousands of guests hadn’t woken, and the prehistoric inhabitants of the park were not yet making themselves heard.

The world was a beautiful sight from Owen’s position; the landscape serene as a Monet painting. The gorgeous coral of the sunrise bleeding exquisitely into the brand-new cerulean sky. He smiled as the hand on his chest shifted; no view compared to that of the sweetly snoring redhead draped about his body. 

Owen wasn’t certain of many things in life, but he was pretty sure Claire Dearing was simply stunning twenty-four hours a day. She moved with athletic grace and commandeered her business pride with more knowledge and power than anybody he’d ever met - and she looked damn _spectacular_ whilst she did it. 

He could remember the moment he had asked her for a drink as though it were only yesterday. She’d stormed out to his bungalow, bringing all sorts of corporate hellfire raining down on his deaf ears. He couldn’t concentrate with Claire so close in front of him, fired up in a way that set his blood alight. She was beyond prim and proper in that white suit; gorgeous red hair cut as blunt as her words, but Owen knew she was wild. The flash of anger and, then, _obvious flirtation_ in her eyes telling him as much as the teeth sinking into her lower lip as she deliberated the temptation. 

But, she’d agreed. Owen knew that Claire would be telling herself she didn’t want to, every impulse in her body telling her to _walk the other way,_ in a different direction from the man who so clearly had the potential to be an utter nightmare. But, as she’d tell him later, in her own bed, as her fingers threaded through his hair: _she never could resist a little trouble._

Yes, they were opposites. In every sense of the word. Owen was pure wilderness, his heart worn on his sleeve. Claire was anything but tame, in her soul, but the trait had been slightly diminished. It’d been downtrodden in her quest for the best. It was so cliche to say that opposites attract. But they damn well did. The first date had - surprisingly for both parties - gone down more than well. Every employee on the Masrani books had Claire sewn up as the _ultimate ice queen,_ the corporate bitch with a stick in her ass about everything. Not Owen. He’d been intrigued by her as soon as he’d stepped foot on the island, more so than by any dinosaur he’d dreamt of encountering. 

The word spread, as it always did. The two of them received their fare share of negativity, the cat-calls as they walked through the control room hand in hand. Each comment would soon be forgotten as Claire pressed her lips to his feverishly every evening; _she was more than worth it._

It had been a year of rough sailing, but they rode out the storm together. Owen was so in love with Claire, it felt like a physical ache. The sort of pain he felt as a child, the excitement the evening before Christmas almost too much to bear. She had said it first - _“I love you, Owen..”_ whispered into his ear one summer’s late evening as they’d collapsed together after too much tequila. He was afraid that, in the morning, she’d forget it. Or - even worse - regret it. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong. She’d woken him with freezing hands pressed to his chest, biting his lip playfully as she murmured _“You didn’t say it back!”_ Owen remembered the laughter that escaped him; pure joy down to his bones. He had pulled Claire close to him, nestling in her vanilla aura. _“You know I didn’t have to. You’ve known all along.”_

Now, Owen was careful not to make too much movement as he reached into the beside cabinet for the small velvet box. His grandmothers, entrusted to him for the sake of true love. He brushed his thumb over the box, the grin still etched across his face. _It was time._

Owen pressed kisses to Claire’s shoulder as she slowly woke, rubbing her eyes and humming contentedly. “Good morning to you, too,” she murmured, a hint of laughter enveloped in her sleepy tone. Owen moved off the bed and took up his position of one knee on the floor. Claire ran a hand through her vibrant curls, stretching in his favourite Foo Fighters shirt, jaw dropping as she took in his stance in front of her. 

“Claire Adelaide Dearing, as corny as this sounds, my sun rises and sets with you. To know you is to love you, and I’m _beyond_ excited that I’ve still got so much about you to learn. I know it hasn’t been long, and I know it hasn’t been perfect, but I dug out this ring the moment after I dropped you back to that stuffy little apartment after our first date,” Owen paused for breath, swallowing hard as Claire covered her mouth with one hand and the tears began to fall. 

“The raptor trainer and the boss lady - who’d have thought it? Not me, for sure. Alls I can say is, I’m _damn_ lucky I took that offer from Masrani. Everything I’ve done in my life has lead me to you, Claire, and I don’t regret a single moment of it. Would you do me the greatest honour, of becoming my wife?” Owen himself could hear his voice become thicker with emotion, threatening to ruin the speech he’d been practising for a week. 

“Oh, my god. _Of course_ I will, Owen. Of course!” Claire almost choked as she reached for him, pulling herself to stand flush against him as she peppered his face with sweet kisses. Owen held her left hand in his own, and slid the band onto her ring finger, where it fit perfectly. “Huh. Would you look at that,” Owen laughed as he made no attempt to wipe away the tears of his own. “Some people would say it’s just meant to be.” Claire rolled her eyes; a watery, loving giggle escaping her lungs as her hands slid round his neck. Owen began to kiss her as though he would never stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! :-)


End file.
